Question: Simplify the expression. $-3y(4y-7)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3y}$ $ = ({-3y} \times 4y) + ({-3y} \times -7)$ $ = (-12y^{2}) + (21y)$ $ = -12y^{2} + 21y$